Misaki's First Full Time Job
by EmoEmi36
Summary: I thought there would be more fanfiction where Misaki gets assigned to the Emerald department at Marukawa, but there isn't so my overactive brain inspired my own little thing! Basically a bunch of drama, romance and fluff as Misaki interacts with the main characters from Sekaiichi. I have a basic story line in place but requests are super encouraged! (Also I need a new title, help)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: I am not nearly genius enough to own Junjou Romantica, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or any of the characters.

Onodera Ritsu glared up at a tall, overly shiny building with a hand covering his narrowed eyes. _Does the damn thing need to have so many windows?_ He thought irritably. While it almost felt as if he was recovering from a hangover, the young editor was actually just suffering from being overworked and sleep deprived. The dreaded cycle was just restarting, and the team still needed a few days to completely recover. Onodera shuffled through the automatic doors, keeping his head down and mumbling a half hearted hello to people he thought he recognized when he happened to look up. Eventually, he made it safely to his desk. When he glanced around the currently empty office space, he realized that nobody had bothered to really clean up from the previous end of cycle, and the office was still a disaster. That month's terror week had been unusually brutal.

 _Oh well,_ he mentally shrugged, _We'll get to it in a couple of days._ Onodera absentmindedly rubbed his aching stomach and set to organizing his desk so he could actually see what he needed to get done that day. After only a few minutes, Kisa-san wandered in and got to work after a genuine greeting. Onodera almost caught himself wondering what Kisa-san's trick to recovering so quickly was, but cut himself off before he could fully formulate the thought. If he dug into his coworker's private lives they might do the same, and God knows Onodera couldn't handle that right now. Not until he finally put thing's to rest with Tankano-san.

As if his thoughts had summoned his boss, the man in question appeared. He walked briskly to his desk as he engaged in a particularly animated phone call. It didn't sound like they were arguing...yet. With his desk now satisfactorily organized, Onodera immersed himself in his work, hardly noticing when the others drifted in one by one. It was late afternoon when he was unexpectedly pulled from his trance like state.

"Here we are Takahashi-kun! The famous Emerald department."

The overly chipper, and shrill female voice grated against his ears, but he found himself looking up in curiosity, despite himself. Framed by two pink entrance walls stood the women, a receptionist/secretary according to her name tag, and a petite but well dressed boy. He had messy brown hair, big green eyes, and a shy but friendly smile on his face. In a word, the boy was adorable.

By now, all eyes were on the intruding pair. The woman cleared her throat unnecessarily and announced, "Takano-san, I've come to deliver the new hire." She practically beamed as she turned to the boy, waiting for him to introduce himself.

Newbie-kun bowed formally at the waist, and when he straightened he kept his head lowered respectfully. "I'm Takahashi Misaki, and I look forward to working with you. Please take care of me!"

Takano-san shifted in his distinguished spot at the head of the long desk before spitting out, "Are you shitting me?!"

Takahashi-kun and the receptionist gaped up at him, shocked.

"What the hell are the higher ups thinking? Sending me a completely untried child! Hell, is he even out of high school?! Send him back! I don't have the time for half assed employee assignments. They were pushing it when they sent _that_ one." After a pointed look in Onodera's direction at the last comment, he turned back to his manuscripts, obviously dismissing them.

 _Ah hell,_ Onodera sighed as he took in Takahashi-kun's shimmering eyes and trembling lip. The poor kid bit his bottom lip before taking several deep breaths to calm himself. He had seemingly resigned himself to giving up, but the secretary, Akane-san, he noted at another glance to her name tag, was just recovering from her shock. She slammed the file she was holding onto the nearest piece of desk, successfully recovering Takano's attention, although she had never lost anyone else's.

"The hell is wrong with you?!" She screamed at the man. "You can't just dismiss him at first glance, you don't know the first thing about him!"

Takahashi looked surprised, touched, and hopeful at the woman's passionate defense for him.

"Oh?" Takano looked down his nose at her, still clearly uninterested. "Then please, enlighten me."

Rather than being intimidated by his rude look, Akane-san simply returned it with a particularly nasty one of her own. _The woman's got guts,_ Onodera thought, thoroughly impressed. It took a remarkable level of confidence to stand up to Takano-san, and bucket loads of compassion to defend someone to him. _She's even very pretty_ , Onodera thought admiringly, and instantly regretted being so irritated with her earlier.

"Fine by me," Akane-san smirked, obviously confident in what she was about to say, " _Before_ I even get to his impressive file, let me just mention that I have been working with Takahashi-kun for months already. Before getting a full time job here, he worked as a part timer by helping out in various departments. I can tell you as a fact, from personal experience, that he is particularly hard working, punctual, and capable. Actually, don't even take my word for it. Just on the way here we were stopped countless times by employee's from all kinds of positions and departments congratulating him on his first day on the job. Several distinguished head of departments even mentioned that they had particularly requested Takahashi-kun when they heard he had been accepted as a full timer, and expressed bitter disappointment at having him assigned elsewhere. If you don't want to believe me, simply take a few minutes to ask around. I'm not exaggerating. Now for his file.." She stopped momentarily to flip through the mentioned papers, and shook her head in amazement. "I've been working here for four years, so I've handled my fair share of official employee documents, but even my more experienced coworkers were impressed by this. He not only passed all three of the rigorous interview processes with flying colors, but he has a few...unique aspects as well." Akane-san got distracted again, and stopped to reread parts of the papers.

Takano-san cleared his throat, obviously curious at this point, but still not convinced, "Such as…"

"Such as the fact that Isaka-sama specifically requested to be at his final interview. Such as Isaka-sama _handpicking_ Takahashi for this specific department because of, quote 'his remarkable ability to handle particularly difficult author's and manaka's, as well as his organizational skills, extreme patience, hardworking tenacity, reliableness, and his familiarity with manga and romance.' _Such as_ this particularly interesting side note saying that he is highly praised by two, anonymous, but distinguished and high ranking author's in the company."

Takahashi's cheeks were a rosey red by the time she finished, but Akane-san looked at Takano defiantly, as if she was daring him to dismiss the boy-er, man-after all _that._ Surprisingly though, that's exactly what he did.

Takano's face had taken on a disgusted look, in addition to his previous annoyed one. "Ah, I see," he drawled condescendingly, "So what you're telling me is that he's not only useless, but a spoiled brat as well."

At this point Onodera was getting seriously angry. First of all, what kind of mood was Takano in that caused this...this cruelty? It was universally acknowledged that the talented man was hard on just about everyone, but this was different. Onodera had never seen him this nasty before. Second of all, what the hell was so wrong with having connections? As long as Takahashi did good work, what was wrong with an early boost in his career? Onodera refused to admit the second part was personal for him, but he really did believe that the kid deserved a chance. Just as he was thinking about voicing his objections, he glanced at Akane's face and decided to duck for cover instead. The woman was beyond outraged. The entire department braced for impact as she took a deep breath, but the disaster was diverted by Takahashi's timid voice breaking the tension.

"Thank you Akane-san," was all he said. He was still blushing and hesitant, but it seemed that her praise and high defense of him had sparked a determined side of him. "Really, I probably would've just retreated without you, but I think this is something I need to handle for myself. Is that okay?"

Akane-san smiled at him, obviously proud of his attempt to stick up for himself, and nodded enthusiastically.

Takahashi took a deep breath before continuing, "Takano-san?"

Begrudgingly intrigued, Takano gestured for him to continue.

Takahashi nodded and seemed to gather his thoughts for a moment before pressing forward. "While I w-will acknowledge that due to some...extenuating c-circumstances I have a few rather impressive connections in the company, I would like you to know that I didn't use any of th-them to get this job."

Takano raised his eyebrow at that, obviously unbelieving.

Another deep breath, "W-when I started the interview process, I really wanted to work for Marukawa, b-but I wanted to get in on my own merit. While it's possible that these...connections played a r-role in my getting hired despite the fact that I did not actively use them, I really would like to b-believe that, as impossible as it seems, I was hired because of how I p-performed." At this point he was fidgeting and playing with his hands, his nerves showing through with every breath. "I-I was r-really happy to get the chance to work in this department, so I would like to be able to work my h-hardest and earn my place here. At the same time however, I c-completely understand your hesitancy at taking s-someone like me on." Now Takahashi forcefully stopped his jitteriness by smoothing out his shirt, clenching his hands into fists by his sides, and forcefully meeting Takano's gaze head on. "I learned a lot about this department from working here part time, and I know that in order for it to stay so successful you need a competent and hardworking staff. I-I know that the workload is supposed to be brutal, I understand that. And as the boss in charge of all this, I know you don't see any reason to bother with a person that you think would just slow you down. That is why I want to propose a compromise." He stopped again there, waiting for some reaction from Takano-san.

At this Takano was visibly taken off guard, "A compromise?" was all he said.

Takahashi nodded firmly, his voice coming out much stronger now, "A compromise. Please give me a week or so to prove myself to you. If at the end of the week you still determine that I'm not worth the bother, I will go along with any transfer request you make. If, however, I somehow manage to earn your approval, you will let me stay."

The whole office was silent as Takano rubbed his chin, obviously mentally debating the pros and cons of Takahashi's proposal. Eventually, he sighed, "Well, I suppose since we've just started the cycle you can't cause too much damage. So welcome aboard newbie-kun, for now at least."

The office burst into cheers at this. Somehow, in the short time he'd been there, Takahashi had won the affection of all his temporary (for now) coworkers. Even the usually stoic Hatori cracked a smile for him. Akane-san was the most enthusiastic of all though. She practically squealed while she grabbed his hands and jumped up and down in excitement before pulling him into a tight hug. "That was so brave! I'm so proud Misaki-kun! Oh you're just so darn cute I can't help but want to eat you up!"

Takahashi was turning into a tomato at all the attention, but somehow managed to get even redder at her words.

"Just kidding!" she laughed good naturedly and pulled away before her tone became a bit...seductive. "There's no way someone as delicious as you hasn't been snatched up already, so I guess I'll just have to settle with looking. Anyways, I've got to get going, but good luck!" Then she left with a wink and an extra sway in her hips.

Rather than watch her go, Takahashi stared at the ground, mortified. Kisa-san laughed and before making his way to the blushing new addition and clapped his shoulder good naturedly, "Quite the ladies man I see, Taka-chan." He grinned suggestively.

"No! Not at all!" Takahashi squeaked and waved his arms frantically in front of him, as if it would blow the statement away.

Kisa-san just laughed again, "She was right, you really are just too cute." He ruffled Taka-chan's head before heading back to his seat. He stopped after just a few steps however, looking at his hand in amazement. The he turned back and buried his hand in the boys brown locks again. "Holy shit Taka-chan, how the hell is your hair so freaking soft?"

Takahashi had yet to stop blushing, but now he had his head ducked and bit his lip in embarrassment.

Kisa turned to the curious onlookers, "Come on guys, you seriously have to feel this guy's hair!"

Soon Takahashi was surrounded by all four of his coworkers who were making soft exclamations of amazement as they practically pet the boy. Every single one had already started referring to the boy with his new nickname: Taka-chan. He was too adorable to be called anything else. As quickly as the group had formed though, it was broken by Takano's grumbling.

"Back off guys, the kid's not a frigging dog. Enough drama, and enough loitering around. Back to work all of you. I've got a meeting to get to, so I'll be back in a couple hours or so." He paused on his way out and sent a harsh glare to each of his subordinates, "And when I do get back you will all have made tremendous progress with your manuscripts, so no slacking off, you hear? Also, you're in charge of newbie-kun for now Onodera." With that the boss strided out of the room.

Everyone was silent for a moment, straining to hear Takano's foot steps until they disappeared into the elevator. When they determined it was safe, everyone's eye's returned to Taka-chan. The same questions were on everyone's mind, but Onodera was the one to ask first.

"So what was the deal with your file? Are you really rich, or are the connections just a coincidence, like you suggested?"

"Ano…" Taka-chan glanced around the room nervously, fidgeting again. "Would you mind if I straightened up the room a bit while we talk?" He looked to Onodera with the question. Taka-chan probably thought of him as the stand in boss, since he was supposed to be in charge of the boy in Takano's absence.

"Uh sure, if you want. You don't have to though, we can just clean that up later."

But Taka-chan had already started tackling the extreme mess, "It's no bother, really!" He said happily. "Cleaning helps calm my nerves, and it's actually something I'm pretty good at. Eto, about your questions, I was almost as surprised by the file as you must have been. I had no idea that Isaka-san paid so much attention to me, much less thought so highly of me. And as for the two distinguished authors…" He shrugged. "I have a pretty good idea who they both are, and they're opinions don't really amount to much professionally."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kisa practically burst out after a small but energy filled silence. "How can you dismiss solid work connections so easily? And that still doesn't explain how you're so close with the president of the flipping company! You must be a super secret but insanely rich Bocchan, right?"

Taka-chan laughed good naturedly, obviously much more put together while he was cleaning, "I'm not rich at all! I swear I grew up like any average japanese boy. Maybe a bit less than average, actually. And as for Isaka-san, I'm really not close with him at all. I just come in frequent contact with him because of...well, certain reasons. We really only have a working relationship though, despite how much he likes to tease me."

Even Hatori seemed a bit frustrated with Taka-chan's off handed denials even though there was _clearly_ something more going on. "I'm afraid you're not making any sense Taka-chan," he said in his usual somber voice.

"Oh! I suppose not…" Taka-chan had turned to face them, now frowning a bit. Kisa-san giggled at the adorable expression. "I guess the problem is that the root answer you are looking for is a secret."

"Whaa?" Hino seemed incredibly intrigued by this as he leaned forward, his eyes sparkling. "Please do tell us more."

Taka-chan stood still with a feather duster held up in his hand ( _where did he even get that_ , Onodera wondered), and looked obviously uncomfortable as he struggled for an answer.

At this point Onodera decided it was time to intervene, "Alright guys, I think we have all taken a liking to Taka-chan, but that doesn't give us an excuse to pry into his personal life. Besides, Takano meant what he said. If we don't show some significant results when he gets back he will know we've been pestering Taka-chan instead of working, and we don't want to jeopardize his position here, right?"

A bunch of sighs and affirmative responses ensued as they all turned to their work. Onodera glanced back at Taka-chan, who smiled at him gratefully. Onodera then turned back to his desk and said, "Thanks for cleaning up, Taka-chan. Normally we're better about being organized at the beginning of the cycle, but we're all still worn out from last month. When you're done with that just tell me and we can get started on your training."

"Un!" Taka-chan said happily, and immediately got back to work.

For a few minutes, the only sounds were clicking keyboards, scratching pens, and the various tidying up sounds. It was peaceful, calming. Then Taka-chan began to hum softly to himself. Onodera looked up, startled, but it was evident the boy wasn't even aware of his slight disturbance. Onodera shook his head, smiled, and turned back to his work. Normally any unnecessary sound grated on his ears, but the humming was soft and soothing, so it only added to the peaceful atmosphere.

 _This is nice,_ Onodera thought, _Really nice. I hope Takano approves of Taka-chan._ But with one more glance towards the slim figure, he somehow knew that he didn't need to worry. Despite his rocky entrance, Onodera was positive Taka-chan would be good for the department.

Thirty minutes later Onodera was deep into his working mode trance. When he got like that, it was as if the rest of the world blurred away and it was just him and his work. That's why, when he suddenly felt a hand touch his shoulder, it startled him much more than it should have. He let out a breathy exclamation and whipped around in his chair, slapping the hand off him. Taka-chan stood beside him, eye's wide and obviously startled.

"Oh, Taka-chan! I'm sorry, what was it you needed?" Onodera tried to smooth over his blunder with a calm smile.

"I'm sorry Onodera-san! I really didn't mean to startle you. I called your name a few times but you were so focused...anyway's I'm sorry!" He bowed a little, obviously chagrined.

Onodera blushed a little, ashamed at his behavior, "No! It's fine Taka-chan. I'm afraid that it's rather common for me to become overly engaged in my work. If it happens again you can just kick my chair or something." Taka-chan giggled a little at this. "Anyway's, did you need something?"

"Oh!" Taka-chan had obviously forgotten his original purpose before now. "I've finished cleaning up. Is there something else I can do or should I start learning now?"

Surprised, Onodera looked around the room, then his eyebrows shot to his hairline. The office space was literally sparkling. Gone were the piles of books covering the entire floor. Gone were the empty take out containers. Gone were the remnants of broken objects that had been thrown across the room in frustration. Even the slight smell of something rotting was gone.

"How the..." Thinking he must have lost track of time, Onodera checked his watch. But the little clock confirmed what he had already thought. Taka-chan had remade the little office in just a half hour. He hadn't seen the place this clean in...ever.

"How did you do this?" he asked unthinkingly. "It literally takes hours for all five of us to make it decent." His eyes narrowed as he looked at the bookshelves, "You even organized the books?"

For once Taka-chan looked more pleased than embarrassed. "Oh, this was nothing. I have to clean way~ worse all the time."

Kisa whistled, "What are you then, some kind of maid for the ultimate slob?"

It was obviously a joke, but Taka-chan's face scrunched up in annoyance, "Sometimes it feels like it," he muttered darkly, but soon brightened again like a small cloud had moved away from the sun, "Anyway's can I start learning now?"

"Uh, sure." Onodera said, a little taken aback. "Eto...usually the best way to start learning is by reading old manuscripts." Onodera found the old files easily in the newly organized office, and held them out to Taka-chan. "These are all from after Takano became the editor-in-chief. Just go through them and make sure you can tell me why those changes were made."

"Okay!" Taka-chan clutched the manuscripts to his chest, "I'll do my best!"

Onodera chuckled at his earnestness, "Yeah, okay. For now you can just share the desk space with Kisa and I. I guess you'll eventually get your own space set up somewhere."

"Un," Taka-chan nodded a bit more seriously and set to work.

The peaceful quietness continued for another hour. Every once in a while, Onodera would glance over at Taka-chan, who would always be slowly and deliberately pondering each page. It almost made him laugh, but he didn't want to disturb the kid's obvious concentration. At the end of the hour though, they were interrupted by a special delivery.

An annoyed male receptionist/secretary stopped at the office entrance before glancing down at a card in one hand. He had a bursting bouquet in the other. "Delivery for Takahashi Misaki?" He said in a lazy baritone.

"Ah, yes. That's me!" Taka-chan said half standing up.

The receptionist unceremoniously handed Taka-chan the bouquet, a few petals fluttering to the ground from the rough treatment, before making his way back to the front office.

All the editors had glanced up from their work in curiosity. Taka-chan was smiling down at the arrangement while shaking his head, as if he appreciated the gesture while simultaneously wanting to scold the sender.

"Is there a card?" Kisa-san asked. "What does it say?"

Taka-chan pulled out a card from the depths of the flowers and read, "Congratulations on your first day."

"That's it? No sender name? How do you know who it's from?" Kisa was obviously exasperated.

"That's a rather unusual arrangement, isn't it?" Hitori observed. Trust him to notice such a thing.

But at a closer look it was rather unique. There was a single white rose that melted into a pinkish gold at the tips, surrounded by dozens of red roses. Perhaps the arrangement was an indicator of the sender?

"Well, it doesn't mean anything in the flower language," Kisa said with certainty.

Four pairs of eyes looked at him questioningly.

"What?" he defended himself, "Sensei went through that faze a few months back."

"Well, does it mean anything to you?" Hatori asked Taka-chan, who was again blushing.

"Ano…" Taka-chan couldn't meet the eyes of any of his peers, "Well, I do know who sent it from the middle rose."

"Who?" Mino asked for the rest of them.

"Eto...well, it's kind of a secret too." His cheeks became as red as the roses as he spoke.

Mino clicked his tongue, "So mysterious," he teased with a smile.

Taka-chan blushed even more at that, "Well, I'm sorry to interrupt your work again. I'll just set this to the side."

As curious as they all were, they had no choice but to drop the issue, because just then Takano appeared.

"What's this?" he glared in their general direction. "Why is nobody working?"

"Ah, sorry Takano-san." Onodera felt obliged to intervene. "We've all made good progress, it's just we were interrupted by a special delivery. We were just about to get to work again."

Takano nodded, "Well, I guess if you guys found the energy to clean up so well you must've been pretty productive."

"Actually," Kisa perked up happily, "That was all Taka-chan. He even organized the book shelves, and it only took him thirty minutes!"

Takano's eyebrows raised in a way that indicated he was impressed. "Really?" he asked Taka-chan directly.

"Ah, hei!" Taka-chan was so stiff he was practically standing at attention. "Cleaning has always been one of my strengths, sir."

Takano nodded slowly, "Well, your off to a good start newbie-kun. Let's just see if your as good at being an editor."

"Hei!" Taka-chan grinned and dived into his manuscripts with a renewed vigor.

This time hours passed without interruption, and six o'clock came sooner than expected. The editors all started yawning and stretching before slowly beginning to pack up.

Taka-chan looked up in confusion, "Is it time to go already?"

Onodera nodded while stretching his arms up, "Since it's just at the beginning of the cycle, we can leave the office at the appointed time and just finish up whatever we can at home. Towards the end of the cycle though-" He stopped to give Taka-chan a warning glance, "You will never go home."

Taka-chan gulped, his eye's wide. "Okay...so I should bring these home with me and finish them?"

Takano bonked his head with a file of papers on his way out, "Just make sure you bring them back, " he said without looking back.

Onodera rolled his eyes at the stoic man's back. "That's his way of apologizing for being so harsh earlier," he half whispered to Taka-chan.

Taka-chan nodded slowly, eyes wide, "I see," was all he said.

He grabbed the manuscripts and walked with the rest of them to the elevator. As soon as the doors opened on the main floor however, he dashed out, with a, "Thank you! I'll see you all tomorrow!"

Hatori almost smiled, watching the boy leave, "Oh to be young and full of such energy again."

The editors nodded in agreement before walking out the door and going their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2:

CHAPTER 2:

(Smut Warning!)

Misaki glanced down at the clock on his phone again as he practically sprinted to a cafe a few blocks from the publishing building. He felt bad leaving his coworkers behind like that, but on the elevator ride down he had glanced at his long neglected phone, and had to stop himself from cursing out loud. He had over 60 texts, all from Usagi-san, and in the last one he was threatening to make a scene in front of Marukawa if Misaki didn't show up at the before mentioned cafe at 6:15 sharp. For a whole week before he started today, they had been bickering over Usagi-san picking him up. Usagi wanted to drive his fancy red car right up to the entrance, but Misaki refused to have a repeat of college. And, he suspected, it would be a hundred times worse now because Usagi-san was such a big and respected name in the company. So they compromised: Usagi-san would pick him up everyday a little after six, the time Misaki was supposed to get off, at a cafe that was an appropriate distance from the office. Evidently, though, it seemed he had gotten impatient.

When Misaki burst through the cafe doors, he was bent over gasping and clutching his bunch of papers to his chest. He was still panting when he saw an expensive pair of shoes step in front of him.

"You're late," the deep, soothing voice was clearly agitated.

Misaki looked at his mobile again.

"You bastard," he wheezed. "It's six sixteen. SIX SIXTEEN USAGI-SAN." Misaki seemed to gather a bit of strength as he straightened enough to grab the author's tie and jerk him forward. "I WILL NOT DO THIS EVERYDAY." Misaki let go to grip his knees again.

Usagi clicked his tongue, "I've been waiting for over an hour."

Anger lent him strength as he stood up straight again, "Then that's your own damn fault!" Misaki was not taking any of his usual shit today. "If you don't want to wait for an hour, then come at the appointed time! Can you not remember the time I'm supposed to get off at?! And, I just found out that six o'clock is a _tad_ optimistic, so surely it won't be too hard for you to wait for my call or just let me take the damn train!"

Apparently Usagi-san had superb selective hearing, "What do you mean six o'clock is optimistic? I need my supply of Misaki. The hours you're pulling now just aren't going to cut it. The only solution is for you to quit your job."

Misaki shot him a mighty glare before turning around and walking towards the painfully bright car. He didn't have time for all this bullshit. If Usagi was going to pull some antics, then Misaki would deal with it at home. Luckily the cafe was empty except for a few curious part timers, but it was still public.

Misaki fumed the whole drive home, as well as the walk to the elevator and the too long trip up to the the top suite. The moment they entered their home, however, Misaki felt a pair of powerful but gentle arms wrap around his waist and heard the door swing shut comfortingly.

Soft lips brushed against his ear and whispered, "I'm sorry. The truth is that I missed you."

Misaki's heart melted instantly. God how he hated that he was puddy in this man's hands. His tense body relaxed and he even leaned back into the embrace, if only slightly. Misaki could never stay mad at Usagi-san for long.

"How was your first day?"

Usagi-san's question had Misaki practically bubbling with excitement, and he launched into an enthusiastic summary, completely forgetting all his frustration earlier. Misaki did pull away from Usagi-san, but only to go to the kitchen and start making dinner. As he was bustling about with the pots and pans he told Usagi-san everything.

"Well Akane-san was the one who took me to my new department, but when we got there the boss, Takano-san, was so scary! He started complaining that I was too young and inexperienced and stuff, and I was so embarrassed! I wished I could just melt into the floor. But then Akane-san was like, 'No you don't!' and said all this embarrassing praise and stuff about me. But then Takano-san thought I was just some rich brat, so I asked him to give me a one week trial period-"

"Whoa, Misak, hold up. Are you telling me that your boss is an arrogant ass? You were assigned to his department, he has no right to turn you away. You could lose your job over this!" Usagi-san's eyes were narrow and sharp as he thought about someone disregarding his Misaki like that.

Misaki, however, was touched by the reminder that Usagi-san really did support him in his work, however much he complained about it. And secretly, he felt happy that Usagi-san would get so angry for him. "It's okay Usagi-san. That department is really competitive, so if I don't make the cut I don't want to be a burden on them anyways. Besides, it's not like I'll lose my job at Marukawa, I'll just be transferred somewhere else. I do hope that I'll make it though, all my coworkers are really nice."

Usagi-san seemed intrigued by this, "What are they like?"

"Well, when Takano agreed to let me try, they all got really excited. I was surprised, because I've never really talked to them, but they all seemed to like me pretty well. Onodera-san is the one who was in charge of my training for the day, and he was really nice and calm. Kisa-san liked to tease me a lot. He's the one who started calling me Taka-chan, and now they all call me that. They asked a lot of questions which was difficult, but overall I think they're all rooting for me to stay. That made me happy."

Usagi-san was smiling gently at his love, "I'm glad you like them." He paused for a second, and then with a concerned frown said, "Just make sure you don't like them too much. And if they ever start acting overly friendly with you, you must make it extremely clear that you are already taken."

Misaki groaned, "Usagi-san! Stop deciding that everyone is gay! They are really famous for being handsome, so girls are crazy for them. They all must have girlfriends already."

Usagi-san displayed his superb selective hearing again, "You find them all really handsome?"

Misaki was tempted to be angry or roll his eyes, but Usagi-san seemed really concerned about this. Misaki thought for a second, and then sighed, "I said they are famous for being handsome, not that I find them handsome." He looked away, his face stern but his blush betraying his embarrassment, "Beside's it's not like they could compare to you anyways."

Usagi-san's wide smile at his words almost made them worth it. Almost.

Then Misaki hurriedly tried to backtrack and make his words less embarrassing, "I mean! You know! How you're stupid rich and famous and all that. I didn't mean anything else by it!"

Misaki huffed and crossed his arms, still looking away. Usagi, however, pulled Misaki close to him and guided their lips together. Misaki pretended to resist for a few seconds, but quickly gave into the comfort and warmth of Usagi-san. His lips were so familiar at this point that he recognized every crevasse and curve. Their lips caressed each other as their tongues stroked in long firm licks. Usagi slipped his hands from Misaki's waist to his hips and ground him against his front once, slow and hard. Misaki was too lost in the kiss to swallow his moan. Usagi groaned in response, any positive reaction from his lover was enough to drive him crazy, and slipped his hands to Misaki's butt to haul Misaki up against him. Misaki wrapped his legs around Usagi-san, desperate to stay attached to him, and let Usagi take advantage of the new angle in their kiss. Usagi played a bit with Misaki's precious opening through his pants as he walked to the couch, and layed Misaki on it without breaking contact with him. When they were both fully on the couch Usagi ground himself against Misaki again and again. Hard and slow, then harder and faster. Misaki started to whimper with want, and Usagi grinned against his lips. He loved that only he could satisfy his lover like this.

"What do you want Misaki?" he whispered tauntingly as his lips brushed Misaki's ear, "I won't know unless you say it."

Misaki only buried his fingers deeper into Usagi's hair and gasped, "Please. Please Usagi-san."

Usagi was barely holding himself back, but he lived for these moments. At time's when he wasn't sure of Misaki's affection he would pull up these memories. These times when Misaki's want for him was so strong he could hardly speak. God he loved this man.

"Say it. Say it and I'll do anything you want." Usagi continued grinding himself against Misaki, making his want even bigger.

Misaki's emerald eyes were glittering with unshed tears as he caved, "You, Usagi-san! Please! Please I want you now!"

Usagi was sure he was going to snap any moment, but he still managed to prolong the moment with, "Where? Where do you want me Misaki?"

Misaki practically growled as his frustration became unpresidented forwardness, "I want you inside me! Here!" Misaki lifted his hips and scraped his covered opening against Usagi's hardness.

Usagi's eyes dilated as he nearly lost his mind, along with his control. He practically ripped their clothes off and snatched the lube he kept under the couch, poring way too much on his hand. Despite his raging dick, he kept his fingers gentle inside Misaki, just the way he liked it. Usagi always made sure that Misaki enjoyed every moment of their intimacy. He couldn't bear to scare Misaki away with even a moment of selfishness. His hand shook slightly as his fingers went in and out, stretching Misaki so he would be ready to accept all of him. Usagi needed Misaki so bad. Misaki relished the softness of Usagi's touch, but he wanted more. He rocked his hips with the movement of Usagi's fingers and tried to force them deeper inside him. His only thought was more. He wanted more.

Usagi moved to add a third finger, but Misaki's hand shot out and stopped him. Usagi froze, scared that he had done something wrong.

"No. I want more," Misaki's fingers stroked Usagi's rock hard dick with the lightest touch. "I want this."

Usagi was breathless with how forward his shy little uke was being, but he wasn't even halfway done with preparing him. "Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly.

"Please. I want you now." Misaki's voice was so quiet Usagi could hardly hear him, but it was enough.

Usagi positioned himself and entered Misaki at an agonizingly slow pace. Misaki's moans at the invasion had him desperate and gasping. When he was completely surrounded by Misaki, he stopped, forcing himself to allow Misaki time to adjust. Before he could even ask permission to move he felt Misaki shove himself against Usagi, trying to get him in deeper. Now, finally, Usagi allowed himself to let go. He pulled out and dove in again over and over, making sure to hit all of Misaki's good spots with every thrust. He couldn't even think anymore, he just listened to Misaki's sounds of pleasure and gasped for air as he held himself above him. When they were both close, Usagi kissed Misaki as he ground them together even harder, and when he felt Misaki cum he let himself go as well. He greedily swallowed every exclamation Misaki made as they came together. When they were done, Usagi pulled out slowly and gently, so he could lay beside Misaki and hold him close. He buried his nose in Misaki's silky hair and sighed. Usagi loved every part of making love with Misaki, but when they were finished and just laying together like this, Usagi felt a peace and happiness he had never known before. He cherished this feeling above all else. This was why he could never let Misaki go.

Misaki shifted in his arms a little and whispered softly, "Akihiko..." There was no message in the word, Misaki only said it to say it.

Usagi's heart squeezed as he pulled Misaki closer and peppered little kisses on his neck. Misaki only used his given name at times like this, and it made Usagi love the name he had grown to dislike.

Misaki didn't know how long they both laid there, breathing each other's air and savoring each other's warmth. He didn't think actual thoughts, just let happy memories with Usagi pass like pictures through his mind-until he remembered something. He sat up suddenly with a gasp, disturbing Usagi who was on the brink of sleep.

"Usagi-san! Your flowers!" Misaki looked down at Usagi in despair.

"Oh yeah, did you like them?" Usagi asked, one eye still shut.

"Of course I liked them! The problem is that I forgot them in the office! I didn't even get them water or anything. They'll be all wilted and dying tomorrow." Misaki looked genuinely upset, but his adorable frown had Usagi grinning at how cute his love was.

"Don't be sad Misaki. I'll buy you as many flowers as you want." Usagi was fully awake now, and leaned up to kiss Misaki's forehead as he said this. He never wanted Misaki to be upset, especially if he could remedy the situation by simply buying him something.

But Misaki shook his head determinedly, "I don't want just any flowers, I want _those_ flowers. They were special."

Usagi smiled gently at how Misaki could treasure such a trivial gift from him. "Okay, then let's go back to Marukawa to get them. People stay all kinds of hours there, so it's bound to be open."

"Really?" Misaki asked, sounding hopeful. "You don't mind going all the way back there?"

Usagi shook his head, "I don't mind anything if it's for you."

Misaki blushed and looked away, still bashful from their previous activities, "Okay then. Let's go get them."

Usagi almost wanted to make a remark about how shy Misaki was being after his completely uncharacteristic boldness earlier, but he knew better. If he said anything about it Misaki would be too embarrassed to let it happen again and Usagi would have ruined the great progress they had made. As much as he loved shy Misaki, Usagi wanted him to be comfortable with him always.

They got up slowly, and dressed quickly to head out the door. Usagi was delighted to find that Misaki even let him hold his hand as they walked to the car and during the whole car ride, even if he did blush madly and wouldn't meet his eyes.

When they reached Marukawa Usagi pulled up to the front doors and idled there. Misaki got out and walked to Usagi's window, which he rolled down.

"I'll only be a few minutes, so just wait here so we don't get a ticket or anything, okay?" Misaki's big eyes were so sincere and innocent. It was just like him to worry about silly tickets when he couldn't even drive and Usagi-san himself couldn't care less.

Usagi nodded and watched as Misaki disappeared into the sliding glass doors.

Misaki sped walked through the nearly empty halls and wished some more lights were turned on. It was a little creepy being here in the dark of night. But when he thought of Usagi's gift laying carelessly on the table, wilting away, he gained courage and determined to get this over with and go back to the car as soon as possible. The elevator ride to the fourth floor wasn't bad, and the walk to the office was short, so when Misaki found the bouquet he breathed a sigh of relief. He grabbed it and started to turn back to the entrance when he heard a noise. He stopped and listened, annoyed at himself for being so on edge, but unwilling to move until he determined what it was. After a few seconds he recognized the sound of feet shuffling, which was joined by quiet voices in the next instant. Misaki knew he should break his bad habit of eavesdropping, but the eerie atmosphere and his curiosity got the better of him. He tiptoed closer to listen.

"-just forgot a few manuscripts is all, so I came back to get them. What are _you_ doing here Takano?" Misaki knew the voice was familiar, but he couldn't place it. What was his boss still doing here?

"I followed you of course. I wanted to see where my little Ritsu sneaks off to in the middle of the night." Misaki's eyes widened. Wasn't Ritsu Onodera's given name? And what did he mean by 'his little Ritsu'? Without thinking, Misaki crept forward until he could see the dark outlines of the two men. Onodera-san was near the wall, with Takano looming next to him.

Onodera gasped, "You followed me here?! What the hell Takano! You have no right! I don't belong to anyone, least of all you!" Onodera fumed with his hands clenched into fists.

Takano took a step closer to Onodera, forcing him to back further into the wall. "But we're practically lovers, right? I just wanted to make sure you weren't sneaking off into someone else's arms."

Onodera glared up at him, "'Practically lovers?!' We are no such thing! I don't love you anymore, and I'm too jaded now to love anyone ever again. Just because we happen to live next to each other doesn't give you the right to pry into my private life. You are my boss! This kind of behavior isn't professional."

Takano just smirked and took another step forward, "I don't think you're in any kind of position to talk about professional behavior. What kind of employee sleeps with their boss? Multiple times, I might add."

Onodera's face turned red, in embarrassment or anger, Misaki did not know, "That-I-Ugh! You seduced me!" was Onodera's only defence, though he seemed to instantly regret the words.

Takano's smirk grew as he took the final step, effectively pinning Onodera against the wall as he put his hands on either side of him. He leaned forward and put his mouth next to Onodera's ear, speaking so quietly Misaki almost couldn't hear, "Don't lie Ritsu. You aren't the type to sleep with someone you have no feelings for. I can see you're starting to fall in love with me again, you just won't admit it. I'm a patient man, Onodera, but I draw the line at letting the one I love run into someone else's arms." He pulled away slightly, so that he wasn't only inches away from Onodera, "Now that I know my love is still safely mine, I'm satisfied." He pulled away completely and started walking towards the elevator as if he didn't have a care in the world. Then he threw a parting remark at Onodera without even looking back, "Make sure you finish those manuscripts by tonight."

Onodera gaped after him, both hands clutching the bag strap he had slung over his shoulder as if he needed something to hold onto. Then he slowly made his way to the now closed elevator, muttering things like, "Bastard...asshat...no good little fucker…" as he passed the now hiding Misaki.

When both were gone, Misaki let out the breath he had been holding. He _really_ needed to break his habit of eavesdropping.

 **AN:** Hi! Just wanted to check in on anybody reading this. I've never actually written smut before so if it's awful I'm so sorry and pointers/corrections are completely welcome! Also you can probably tell already, but consent is super important to me and in fanfictions Usagi-san is often portrayed as forcing Misaki (aka raping him) which I hate. I understand why people perceive it that way, since it's totally in third person and we can't really tell their thoughts, but I really think what I've written is probably more true to his character. If you have suggestions or requests or criticism I'm very open to all that (just please be gentle) and if you like it review and favorite it because I need support or I get awful writer block. I also got a request to do a Junjou drabble, so I'd love to do that and I'm planning on including Sekaiichi as well. I've got a few ideas but again please make requests! I also have a story for a much longer Junjou fanfiction planned out (I'm planning on this one only being around seven chapters) so please stay tuned for that as well. Thanks a bunch! Lots of love for anyone who enjoys my crappy writing!


End file.
